<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Our Light by KeiChanz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543315">Our Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz'>KeiChanz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Eventual Happy Ending, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papayasha, Romance, Some Humor, and he doesn't mind one goddamn bit, but we already knew that, i have no idea how tf to tag this, in which Inuyasha gets stuck with two women who have him wrapped around their fingers, inukag - Freeform, inuyasha is a closet softie, kagomom, maybe eventual smut, some drama, uh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:00:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,661</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeiChanz/pseuds/KeiChanz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inuyasha stumbles across a child in the middle of the forest, filthy and scared out of its wits. Unable to just leave it to the hungry demons wandering about, he cleans him up, finds a surprise, and rushes back to Kaede's; Kagome would know what to do. </p><p>Never could he have imagined that brilliant blue eyes and a radiant smile could light up his world even brighter than the sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>originally posted on tumblr first. this story has 14 chapters to it thus far, so if you want to read what happens next, find this story on my tumblr. ;) </p><p>a short beginning, yes, but no worries. the chapters will get a bit longer as the story progresses and develops. :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha dropped out of the tree and landed with a heavy thud a few feet away behind the massive boar. However, when the beast did nothing more than give a loud snort of warning, a very obvious “back off, this is mine,” his brows dipped down into a suspicious frown.</p><p>He’d been watching the large animal for the past fifteen minutes or so, his intention to make a swift kill and bring it back to Kaede’s for dinner, but after studying his prey for only a minute he’d picked up on the boar’s strange behavior. It seemed completely absorbed by a little thicket of brush at the base of a large tree, nosing through the large leaves, snuffling and snorting as it paced from side to side as if to get a better vantage point.</p><p>Food, maybe? Inuyasha strained his ears, but couldn’t hear anything and the only thing he could smell was the animal’s dirty fur and a heavy trace of mud, which wasn’t unusual. It had rained about an hour prior so the ground was soft and a little slippery, but nothing he wasn’t used to. Inuyasha narrowed his gaze slightly, but other than the rustle of leaves from the boar’s snout as it tried to get to whatever he was after, he could detect no other movement.</p><p>The boar was male – <em>that</em> much was clear – so it couldn’t be after a young stuck in a hole or too injured to move. As far as he knew, only females were seen with their offspring and were extremely protective. Boars were simple creatures, known to only eat, shit, and sleep, so it was very strange and a little baffling to see one apparently so interested in something that it would stop searching for something to eat long enough to investigate.</p><p>Needless to say Inuyasha was curious and he was just about to say fuck it and kill it to see for himself what had grabbed its attention so thoroughly. But before he could, the boar suddenly grunted and whirled around to face him, lowering its head and giving a rough, very aggressive sounding snort as it pawed the ground. Evidently he had gotten too close and it Did Not Like it.</p><p>Inuyasha cocked a brow and waited. As he predicted, the beast grunted and charged, tossing its head, intending to embed its tucks into his gut. A wave of his arm and a downward slash of his claws dispatched the animal in short order and a second later it dropped to the ground, dead.</p><p>Dinner taken care of, Inuyasha turned his eyes to the thatch of vegetation at the base of the tree and slowly moved forward, taking a few experimental sniffs, but still could not detent anything other than dirt and mud. He crouched down next to it and not really wanting to get his hand bitten off, he cautiously sifted through foliage, looking for anything amiss and seeing a whole lot of green and brown, but nothing that would suggest—</p><p>Wait a minute…did that rock move? Narrowing his eyes, Inuyasha leaned in closer and moved aside a large leaf to get a better look. His claw brushed against the unexpectedly soft surface, the not-a-rock moved again, and—</p><p>Inuyasha paled.</p><p>“Oh, <em>fuck</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two very large and very unmistakable blue eyes peered up at him from a tiny face absolutely covered in mud to the point where no skin was visible. Hair so matted and dirty the color was indiscernible was a giant rat’s nest on top of a small head. The pitiful sight of the tiny body curled up into a tight ball, naked, shivering and equally muddy, made his heart clench in his chest.</p><p>A child. Inuyasha was staring down at a child that couldn’t be any older than two or three, looking absolutely terrified, with no clothes, filthy as hell, and no doubt thinking he was about to make him a snack.</p><p>“Fuck,” he cursed again, having absolutely no idea what to do.</p><p>He didn’t <em>do</em> kids. Hell, the only experience he had with them was Shippou, and his relationship with the little twerp wasn’t by <em>any</em> means normal. He was pretty sure it wasn’t exactly considered healthy, either. <em>This</em>…this was human brat, and while he was half-human, his percentage of knowledge on human children was a big fat <em>zero</em>.</p><p>Despite this, however, he did know that it would be a very bad idea to just leave it here and he didn’t really want to, besides. Inuyasha agreed that he could be a dick sometimes, but he wasn’t heartless. How could he leave a defenseless and lost kid that looked like <em>that</em> alone in the middle of the forest where anything could find it? He was lucky only a boar had managed to corner him and not a demon, though the animal was still considered dangerous to something as frail and tiny as the child before him.</p><p>Inuyasha grimaced and thrust a hand through his hair as he stared down at the tiny human. The terror in those big blue depths was very real, very clear and he didn’t like the way that frail body convulsed; he suspected it was more out of a chill than fear. No doubt his parents were dead and rotting somewhere nearby, otherwise Inuyasha probably wouldn’t have found him like this.</p><p>He growled in frustration. But when the child flinched harshly and emitted a frightened noise while scrunching up into a tighter ball, his ears wilted on his head and he immediately cut off the sound.</p><p><em>Shit</em>. What did he <em>do?</em> Inuyasha racked his brain, at a complete loss, when a bright smile and kind brown eyes flashed before his mind’s eye. Golden eyes widened. <em>Kagome</em>. He needed the wench—<em>she</em> would know what to do. She had way more experience in this kind of shit than he did, which was virtually none.</p><p>Nodding resolutely to himself, decision made, Inuyasha made to stand up and rush off toward the village, but then his gaze caught terrified blue eyes again, and his whole body stilled. He grimaced and his ears pinned as he ran a hand down his face.</p><p>“Aw, shit,” he murmured and heaved a sigh. He couldn’t just leave him here alone. What if something found him while he was gone? What if the boar had a mate and came looking? Damn.</p><p>Resigned, but also resolved, Inuyasha deliberated for a moment, staring down at the curled up shivering body. Moving deliberately slowly, he lowered himself into a sitting position, legs crossed, trying to appear as nonthreatening as possible. He needed to get this kid back to the village stat, but to do that the human child had to trust him, at least to some degree, so the first thing he needed to do was assure him that he just wanted to help.</p><p>He waited until those glistening blue eyes, red and puffy from god knows how many hours of crying, peeked at him again through tiny, dirty fingers. Slowly Inuyasha lowered his head while very cautiously inching his hand closer. <br/><br/>“I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” he rumbled and shifted his hand into view.</p><p>The child tensed and tried to wiggle away with a soft cry of fright, but didn’t get very far. Inuyasha froze and tried again, frowning, but his amber eyes were not unkind and held an unusual amount of patience.</p><p>“Hey, now, c’mon. I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Look.”</p><p>Children liked dogs, right? Or animals in general? Christ, he was bad at this. He wiggled his ears and was gratified to see startling blue flick up to watch them with rapt attention.</p><p>“See? Dog just wants to help. You can trust the dog. Okay?”</p><p>Predictably he received no answer but once more he moved his hand a little closer, making sure to keep his claws tucked into his palm. The kid flinched, but did not wiggle away this time, though perhaps that was because he had exhausted himself from his earlier attempts. Poor kid must be weaker than Inuyasha had originally thought. Not good.</p><p>A sense of urgency rushed through him but still Inuyasha kept his movements deliberate and slow until he was able uncurl his fingers and lay his palm out flat, really hoping his claws didn’t spook the runt.</p><p>“Come with dog?” he asked, keeping his sentences short and very simple. He had no idea if the child even understood what he was saying, but Inuyasha didn’t know what <em>else</em> to say.</p><p>“Dog will protect. Find food. Uhh…bath? Clean?” Fuck, this was harder than he thought it’d be.</p><p>Thankfully, though – and unexpectedly – his new tiny friend seemed to finally understand that he posed no threat. Those big blue eyes blinked and he slowly started to relax, uncurling from his protective little ball and studying him curiously, but with some wariness.</p><p>Inuyasha’s eyes lit up and his ears perked; progress.</p><p>“That’s it,” he encouraged softly and twitched his ears again. “You can trust dog. Friend.”</p><p>He tried to channel his inner Kagome and offered a small grin, hoping to soften him up even more, and inwardly cheered when it seemed to work. The kid pushed himself up into a sitting position and Inuyasha could hear his heart, the rapid beating gradually slowing to a more natural pace. His eyes went to his ears, to his hand, to his face, back to his hand, obviously deliberating, and then he threw Inuyasha completely for a loop at what he did next.</p><p>Shocked amber eyes watched as, with some difficulty, the small child abruptly shifted onto his hands and knees, wobbled for a second, and promptly bypassed his hand to crawl right into his lap where he once more curled up into a little shaking ball and gave off quiet, sniffling sobs. Muffled cries for his mama and papa drifted up to him, his sorrow palpable and so overwhelming it damn near broke his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inuyasha gaped for another few seconds before shaking his head and very carefully, not wanting to spook him, put his hand on the kid’s back. God, he could feel the bones of his spine, even through all the mud, and his hand completely covered it. His ears wilted again and he swallowed thickly, eternally glad that he’d managed to find the defenseless pup before something truly horrible happened. He tried not to think about just what sort of challenge he’d accepted by taking him as he scooped the little one up into his arms and swiftly stood.</p><p>The kid gasped and clung to his suikan. Instantly Inuyasha soothed him with a deep rumble, supporting his tiny body with a hand beneath him and definitely not liking how light he was. He may be clueless about pups, but he knew they weren’t supposed to be this bony and light. Even <em>Shippou</em> weighed more than he did.</p><p>“S’okay,” he rumbled and started walking toward the nearest water source he smelled. “Let’s get you cleaned up first, and then we’ll get some food, alright?”</p><p>Inuyasha spared the boar he’d killed a brief glance before bypassing it toward the sound of trickling water. He didn’t like that he had to leave it, but it was no longer his main concern. He’d just have to catch a couple of fish or something later, after he returned to the village and gave him over to Kagome to care for because he knew she would. She was the one person with the biggest heart he knew of so he also knew she wouldn’t hesitate to take him in, feed him and do everything in her power to make him feel welcomed and comfortable. It didn’t hurt that she was a sucker for children, too; Shippou was a prime example of that.</p><p>As he maneuvered through the trees, he glanced down at the little squirt tucked against his chest, tiny hands clutching his firerat for dear life, and was a little surprised to see that he was already looking at him. From a face caked with mud save for pale lines on his cheeks made form tears, twin pools of deep azure peered up at him with no signs of his earlier fear and Inuyasha was a little alarmed at the trust he could see in those eyes. It made his job ten times easier, but still, it amazed him that this tiny little creature, completely dependent on him and so utterly helpless, didn’t fear the man with dog ears, claws, and fangs. Perhaps it was just a child’s nature to instinctively trust those whom could provide protection and care, but whatever the reason, at least the pup wasn’t screaming at him.</p><p>Ridiculously something warm blossomed in his chest as his throat tightened and he had to look away before he did something embarrassing. Like talk baby gibberish to him like those times he saw Kagome and other women sometimes do to the village infants. He never understood why they did that, but the babies seemed to like it, so whatever.</p><p>“M-mama?” the kid suddenly whimpered and his bottom lip trembled as more tears pooled in his eyes, threatening to spill. “Papa?”</p><p>Inuyasha winced, pretty damn positive his mother and father were both dead, but he couldn’t just <em>say</em> that. Even if he didn’t understand what death means, it was cruel to tell a child he would never see his parents again, despite it being true.</p><p>After another moment’s hesitation, he replied, “We’ll find them. How about a bath first? All this dirt is probably not helping you to stay warm and you’re getting my clothes all muddy, besides.”</p><p>Inuyasha absolutely hated lying, <em>especially</em> to a child because they couldn’t tell when someone is being truthful or not, but what alternative was there?</p><p>The kid sniffled. Unthinkingly Inuyasha reached up and used his sleeve to wipe his runny nose.</p><p>“C’mon, no more tears,” he said, his voice gruff though not unkind. “You’re like a certain wench I know, always crying over everything.”</p><p>He paused; that wasn’t really fair to say to a child, was it? Frowning, he tried again, “Ya gotta be strong. You’re a boy, right? Boys are tough. Boys don’t cry.”</p><p>The tyke blinked at him, his little face screwed up, and he cuddled against him once more, releasing quiet whimpers and cries for the parents that could not hear him. Inuyasha’s chest constricted and he grimaced, but said nothing more, letting the kid sob into this chest because that was all he could do.</p><p>Keeping up that low rumble in his chest in an attempt to soothe the distraught kid in his arms, Inuyasha broke through the trees and approached a narrow fresh water brook. It was shallow, but perfect for his purposes. He strode right in and the water was cold as it rushed over his ankles, however he couldn’t waste time searching for something warmer. He’d just have to make this quick, and hope the kid didn’t get ill from being exposed to the chill for so long.</p><p>“It’s gonna be cold,” he warned as he crouched down and carefully unhooked the small hands from his robe. “But I’ll be fast. C’mon.”</p><p>With a little coaxing – damn, his fingers were like talons - he managed to lower the kid into the water and he was expecting an instant protest by way of loud crying or trying to get away from the coldness. Surprising him again, all the child did was sit there quietly, shivering and teeth chattering, but obedient. As he promised, Inuyasha worked swiftly, gently splashing water onto his arms, legs and chest, using the wide sleeve of his firerat to scrub the skin and being mindful of his claws. All the while the child stared up at him, silent but unafraid, and it wasn’t until Inuyasha rubbed off the last of the dirt on his legs that he discovered something very important was missing.</p><p>He blinked, and his eyebrows rose up into the fringe of his silver bangs because <em>he</em>, was in fact, a <em>she</em>.</p><p>“Well, shit,” he murmured, more to himself than to her. “You’re a girl, huh.”</p><p>He flicked his gaze back to her face and she blinked at him. Despite himself he felt his lips curl upward slightly and lifting his hand he used the damp end of his sleeve to gently scrub the mud off of her face. Without warning small hands grasped his larger one and Inuyasha paused as she studied the claws tipping each of his fingers, her little hand so small compared to his own and goddammit, he was getting choked up again.</p><p>With a patience Inuyasha hadn’t even known he possessed, he watched as she poked and explored. He had the uncanny feeling that this child knew exactly what his claws were designed for, and yet fearlessly she touched them with a little sound of wonder in her throat. Then, surprising the hell out of him, she took his hand, brought it to the gnarled and muddy mess that was her hair before blinking owlishly up at him.</p><p>Inuyasha’s lips curved into a crooked grin. Taking the gesture for what it was, he wordlessly urged to her lay back, using his hand to support her slight weight, and with his other he worked on the daunting task of ridding the mud and debris from her hair. He was careful not to snag or pull, but there were a few sections that were so snarled and matted he had to use his claws to cut it away. Somehow he doubted she’d mind.</p><p>It wasn’t until a good ten minutes later that he came across his second discovery. As the dirt, leaves and sticks washed away into the stream, strands the color of sunshine started to peek through all the brown and another ten minutes passed to reveal a head of choppy blond hair. Definitely unusual, but given the color of her eyes, it somehow wasn’t all that surprising.</p><p>By the time Inuyasha deemed her clean enough, her teeth were chattering so hard it was a wonder she didn’t bite her tongue. Hurriedly he shed his suikan and wrapped her up tight in the warm garment, using it to dry her hair in the process. Stupidly Inuyasha was proud that she hadn’t complained about the cold, not even once.</p><p>“There,” he rumbled and tucked the robe firmly around her, making sure no cold air could seep in through the fabric. “Least now all that dirt ain’t leeching the warmth from you.”</p><p>On an impulse he had no idea where it came from, Inuyasha tapped her little nose. From the confines of his suikan, wide ocean eyes gazed up at him with so much trust it, once again, absolutely floored him.</p><p>But then she smiled for the first time and with a single word, this little girl, this tiny human child, managed to wrap the big bad half-demon right around her little finger with no effort at all.</p><p>“<em>Doggie</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He found her parents on the way back to the village, not very far away from where he’d found her, and he was supremely glad she was sound asleep when he stumbled across them. The area and the bodies positively <em>reeked</em> of demons, though Inuyasha couldn’t quite put his finger on what sort of demon it was. He was fairly confident he and the others had encountered one of its ilk before, however. A bloody mess of flesh and bone, the two humans had been completely eviscerated, no doubt by the same demons they smelled of. It was a grisly sight that no child should ever see, especially if they were that kid’s mother and father. He made a mental note of the location so he could go back and dispose of the bodies properly before continuing on his way to the village.</p><p>She had stopped shivering, thank god, but now that he could smell her clearly, Inuyasha could detect a scent associated with illness and her skin was very warm to the touch. It was unsurprising she had a fever, given the circumstances in which he’d found her. Still, it worried him so he made haste, running the rest of the way to village and not stopping until he reached Kaede’s small abode.</p><p>He paused just outside her door; they were all inside, chatting amongst themselves, and he smelled something cooking over the fire. Kaede’s scent of herbs and the lotion she used from Kagome’s time was present, so she was here too. Good; she probably had something that could help with her fever.</p><p>Tucking her more firmly against his chest and bracing himself, Inuyasha swept aside the reed mat and entered the hut.</p><p>“Oi, old woman,” he said before anyone could say anything, avoiding their gazes as he looked right at Kaede.</p><p>The elderly woman looked back with a tolerant expression, brow raised expectantly.</p><p>“I need something to reduce a fever, fast.”</p><p>Kaede stared at him steadily before nodding, giving the bundle against his chest a cursory glance before getting up to retrieve the necessary herbs and tools.</p><p>“Do ye have a fever, Inuyasha?”</p><p>Inuyasha scowled. “Do I <em>look</em> like I have a fever, hag? Just hurry it up, will ya?”</p><p>The old priestess slanted him a look for that remark, but nevertheless did as she was bade without comment.</p><p>Frowning, Kagome got to her feet and slowly approached him, dropping her gaze to his chest.</p><p>“Inuyasha?” she questioned. “Whatcha got there?”</p><p>She laid a hand on his arm and stood on her tiptoes to try and see, but his suikan prevented her from seeing anything.</p><p>Grimacing, Inuyasha locked gazes with her, then with the equally curious Miroku and Sango, and gave in.</p><p>“Sit down,” he told Kagome. “And lemme explain.”</p><p>Before he could launch into any explanation, however, the bundle in his arms started wriggling around, much to Kagome’s and the others’ wide-eyed surprise. Then a chorus of shocked gasps echoed around the hut when a head of yellow hair popped out from the folds of his suikan and bright blue eyes peered sleepily at the new faces.</p><p>Kagome’s hands flew up to her mouth as she breathed, “Oh my God,” while behind her Kaede hastened to make the requested medicine. Miroku gaped and Sango looked similar to Kagome as Shippou hopped up onto Kagome’s shoulder to get a look himself.</p><p>“Inuyasha, that’s...why do you ha...where...?”</p><p>Completely dumbfounded, Kagome tried to process what she was actually seeing in front of her, a mixture of disbelief and shock causing her to flounder, at an utter loss for words.</p><p>Inuyasha, her brash, rude, insensitive and oftentimes dense half-demon, was holding a child that couldn’t be older than two years and she was the cutest damn thing Kagome had ever seen. With a startling shock of choppy golden hair and the biggest, bluest eyes the likes of which she had never before seen, her flushed face was streaked with dried dirt and since she was huddled in Inuyasha’s suikan that was all Kagome was able to observe. Still, it didn’t stop her inner fangirl from mentally squealing at the <em>very rare</em> sight of Inuyasha <em>holding a toddler in his arms</em> like it was the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>But still...<em>why</em> was Inuyasha holding a toddler? Why was she so dirty? And...why did she look so terribly frightened?</p><p>Inuyasha leveled her with an annoyed glare and instinctively tightened his hold on the child cradled in his arm.</p><p>“Wench, if you would just—”</p><p>A small sound coming from the tot gave him pause and he glanced down, his brow furrowed in concern.</p><p>Apparently Inuyasha’s precious cargo did not like the attention she was getting because she tensed in his arms, her scent grew bitter with fear and her blue eyes welled up with tears as she emitted a frightened cry. She burrowed against his chest, seeking to hide herself as much as possible and he could feel her start to shake again.</p><p>Inuyasha’s ears pinned and he gave Kagome a pleading, helpless look.</p><p>Sucking in a breath and shaking off the shock that momentarily immobilized her, Kagome immediately took action, her maternal instincts rushing to the fore at the sight of the terrified baby girl.</p><p>“Here, let me take her,” she said and came to the rescue, moving in close so he could transfer the child into her arms.</p><p>However, the crying abruptly turned to screeching and she clung to Inuyasha’s kosode as tight as she could, hooking her little fingers in the fabric and frantically shaking her head, refusing to part from her doggie protector.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>happy friday!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kagome looked heartbroken at the rejection. Wincing, Inuyasha tried to quiet her down by giving that same soothing rumble from before and thankfully it worked. Her shrieking faded into quiet sniffles and sobs, however her hold on him remained firm and under difference circumstances Kagome would have found it amusing and called her Velcro Baby.</p><p>“Hey, c’mon,” he cajoled, and Kagome was surprised as the soft tone of voice he used. “Kagome won’t hurt ya. Kagome friend. Dog friend. Okay?”</p><p>Once more he tried to give her over and Kagome opened her arms with cautious hope. But once again the child issued a frightened screech and shook her head back and forth. She didn’t trust these new people and she knew if she stayed with her doggie, she was safe.</p><p>Inuyasha grimaced and the look he gave Kagome was apologetic. Sighing, Kagome shrugged and gave up, her smile understanding though it was clear she was still feeling a little hurt form the child’s rejection.</p><p>“It’s fine, Inuyasha,” she assured him and dropped her gaze to the quavering, clearly frightened infant in his arms. “She doesn’t know who I am, and I’m sure she has a valid reason for being so scared.”</p><p>It didn’t make it any easier to bare, though, her love of children making her want to scoop the child right up and coddle all her fears and doubts away.</p><p>Inuyasha nodded but didn’t say anything and Kagome took that as her cue to reclaim her seat next to Sango. The half-demon chose his usual spot against the wall, figuring the farther away from his friends the better. His suspicious were confirmed when the child relaxed and her whimpering dissolved to soft sniffles.</p><p>Still wrapped securely in his suikan, he set her down on the floor in front of him, however she was having none of that. The kid promptly turned right back around and climbed into his lap, making herself comfortable in the cradle of his crossed legs. Inuyasha stared dumbly down at her, not quite sure what to do about this development, but eventually gave in with a sigh and laid a comforting hand on her back.</p><p>Once she realized that nobody else was going to try to take her away from her doggie again, the blue-eyed young’un gradually relaxed enough to maneuver herself so she leaned back against his stomach, looking adorable cocooned within the warm confines of Inuyasha’s firerat. Big eyes looked warily at the unrecognizable faces staring back at her and she shrunk back against her doggie protector, trying to hide her face in the scarlet robe keeping her warm.</p><p>“Do you think she’d let Miroku or myself take her?” Sango asked, drawing the child’s attention, and the older woman gave her a warm smile. “She could use a good scrubbing, and maybe get her into some clothes.”</p><p>“Blonde hair is a rarity,” Kagome opined. “I’d like to give it a good washing with some shampoo and conditioner and then brush it out. It would look so pretty!”</p><p>She sighed dreamily, resigned to the fact that the adorable child probably wouldn’t let her anywhere near it. For now, at least. She sincerely hoped, if she ended up staying, she would warm up to her in time.</p><p>“She <em>is </em>rather filthy,” Miroku commented thoughtfully and smiled when big blue eyes swung his way. “And I’ve never seen blue eyes on a human before. I’m sure after a proper bath she’ll be absolutely radiant.”</p><p>There was a pause and after a moment Miroku realized he was on the receiving end of various looks of exasperated suspicion — if that was even a thing.</p><p>He blinked. “What?”</p><p>Snorting, Inuyasha dismissed the monk’s weird comment and glanced down at the child in his lap who, having dismissed all of them, was happily gnawing on the end of his sleeve.</p><p>“You shoulda seen her when I found her,” he remarked and at his voice she tipped her head back. She blinked and grinned toothily at him.</p><p>Inuyasha’s face softened slightly as he continued, “Covered so completely in mud, I didn’t even realize she was a girl until I washed most of it off of her in a nearby stream. She looked like part of the damn shrubbery.”</p><p>“I fear it would only do more harm than good to try and part her from her half-demon protector,” Kaede stated as she shuffled over to the pair and knelt down with a soft grunt. “It is clear she has already chosen her caretaker, and ‘tis unwise to tear her away from what she perceives as safety. The poor child has been through much this day; let us give her the time needed to adjust while Inuyasha explains how he came upon this young one.”</p><p>She caught Inuyasha’s eye and gestured to the medicine she’d set aside. She waited for his nod before spooning up a child-sized portion of rice and turning her attention to the infant ensconced in the half-demon’s lap.</p><p>The child whined and shrunk back a little, but when the old woman merely smiled kindly and didn’t try to take her away from her doggie, she blinked. She looked up at Inuyasha, looked at Kaede, then at the food presented before her. She cocked her head at the familiar smell and apparently deciding the new person wasn’t a threat, she opened her mouth and leaned forward.</p><p>Kaede chuckled and obliged her by feeding her the spoonful of rice with surprising ease. Then again, she was the village priestess, so she probably had practice dealing with children and knew what to do. She chewed, swallowed and the elderly woman spooned up another bite-sized portion.</p><p>Biting her lip, Kagome scooted closer until she was beside Inuyasha, hoping she could at least get the little munchkin used to her presence. Preoccupied with most likely the first thing she’d eaten in a while, the tot didn’t even glance at her and Kagome relaxed, smiling at how cute she was. The young woman was a little envious that Inuyasha was the one she trusted most, but didn’t dwell on it for long, positive the child would come to trust her soon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kaede gave the young one several more spoonfuls before setting the bowl of rice aside and picking up the cooled down medicinal tea. The rice was necessary before the medicine could be ingested, and it was unsure how long ago she had eaten, so it was better to be safe and employ caution on how much she ate, regardless. Lifting the clay cup to the child’s face, Kaede allowed her to inspect the dark beverage with a patient smile, secretly hoping this young one wouldn’t be like most infants and refuse to drink it.</p><p>Unfortunately, her hopes were dashed when her little face scrunched up in disgust and she used her hands to push the medicine away from her while turning her head.</p><p>“N-n-n-n-n-n,” she whined and then abruptly leaned over Inuyasha’s knee, reaching her short arm out to try and reach the bowl of rice by the old woman. “More.”</p><p>She would have tumbled forward had Inuyasha not caught her with a hand against her belly.</p><p>“Oi,” he grumped, pulling her back. “Quit it, shrimp.”</p><p>Kaede wordlessly nudged the bowl of rice out of view behind her before trying again, lifting the cup and urging her to take it.</p><p>“Come now, child,” she coaxed gently. “Ye must drink this first, and then I will make ye some hot broth with some rice. Hm?”</p><p>She edged the medicine closer to her mouth, but the child pursed her lips and swatted at Kaede’s hands, a clear “<em>no</em>.”</p><p>Heaving a sigh, the old priestess gave up. She pegged the silently amused half-demon with a deadpan look, her brow arching in exasperation.</p><p>“A little assistance would not be remiss, Inuyasha,” Kaede drawled. She received a snort in reply.</p><p>“Yeah, and what the hell do you expect <em>me</em> to do?” he countered. “I can’t very well drink it <em>for</em> her and I sure as hell ain’t gonna force it down her throat, old woman.”</p><p>The look Kaede pinned him with said very clearly “that is not what I meant and you <em>know</em> it.” Inuyasha pretended not to notice by turning his attention to Kagome who returned from somewhere – he hadn’t even noticed she’d left – and knelt beside him once again.</p><p>“I think I have an idea,” she announced and held up an identical clay cup filled with water. “May I, Kaede?”</p><p>She gestured to the child looking at them distrustfully from Inuyasha’s lap. Kaede bent her head in a nod before shuffling over to the side, curious what the younger woman had in mind.</p><p>With a thankful smile, Kagome scooted to sit before the duo and gave the child her warmest, friendliest smile. She cradled the cup in her hands and then pretended to be totally enthralled with the drink.</p><p>“Mmmm,” she gushed and held up the clay cup. “This tea is really good!” She took a small sip of water and let out a big, satisfied sigh. “Very tasty.”</p><p>She beamed at the munchkin again and surreptitiously nudged the medicinal tea closer to her. “Do you have any more, Kaede?”</p><p>Catching on quickly, the old woman sighed and regretfully admitted, “I’m afraid not, Kagome. I gave the last of it to this little one, here.”</p><p>Kagome nodded and feigned disappointment. Behind her, Miroku and Sango stifled their laughter with a hand over their mouths, though their eyes were bright with amusement.</p><p>Inuyasha gave the women in front of him a strange look and then glanced down at the pup in his lap. His eyebrows popped up into his bangs to see that whatever they were doing was working. She was staring at the tea with the fever treatment mixed in, a little frown puckering her forehead and her nose was wrinkled adorably. It was obvious she was still hesitant, however. Inuyasha had no idea what to do when she tipped her head back and looked imploringly up at him, those big blue eyes of hers clearly asking for guidance.</p><p>Thankfully Kagome <em>did</em> know what to do. She caught his attention with some subtle throat clearing and when his eyes met hers, she smiled and held the cup of water out to him.</p><p>“Would you like to try some, Inuyasha?”</p><p>The half-demon frowned and opened his mouth, about to decline and ask what the fuck she was on about. It was <em>water</em>, for fuck’s sake. But then Kagome’s eyebrows arched and she mouthed “do it” before glancing meaningfully between him and the pup in his lap.</p><p>Oh. Now he got it.</p><p>Pulling a face as his ears flattened into his hair, Inuyasha hesitated, not really relishing the idea of making a fool of himself just to get the runt to drink some damn tea.</p><p>“Wench, I don’t—”</p><p>“You want her to get better, don’t you?” Kagome cut him off in a quiet hiss, her eyes pleading with him to do this, though she kept up her pleasant expression for the child’s benefit.</p><p>He glared at her and Kagome’s eyes softened, receiving his silent message of “of <em>course</em> I do” loud and clear.</p><p>“Please,” she mouthed at him and her smile widened when he rolled his eyes with a sigh of defeat. She wasn’t surprised; however tough and uncaring he liked to act, Kagome new he was just a big softie on the inside when it came to children.</p><p>Resigned to his fate and giving in with ill grace, Inuyasha grumbled and snatched the clay cup Kagome was still holding out to him before slanting her a look that told her exactly what he thought of her manipulative ways. She blinked and gazed at him in wide-eyed innocence. He snorted, about to call bullshit on her act, but a not-so-subtle cough from Kaede reminded him that now was not a very good time for one of their spats.</p><p>Withholding a groan, he cleared his expression and downed the rest of the water in a single gulp, licking his lips for effect.</p><p>“Kagome’s right, squirt,” he announced and gestured to the medicinal tea with a hand. Kaede handed it over and he brought it down in front of the child in his lap.</p><p>“You’d better drink it up, or someone else is gonna take it from you. I think Kagome’s lookin’ pretty thirsty over there. You don’t want <em>her</em> to take it, do you?”</p><p>He smirked at said woman and she narrowed her eyes at him.</p><p>
  <em>Cute. Jerk.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Heh. Payback, wench.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Oblivious to the adults’ silent exchange, the blue-eyed child diverted her attention from her doggie to the cup holding the weird smelling stuff she didn’t want to drink. But he drank it, right? And if it was really that good, she didn’t want anyone else drinking what was rightfully hers, especially the lady that first tried to take her away from her doggie.</p><p>With a little grunt she wrapped her fingers around the cup and brought it to her mouth, quickly guzzling down the contents before the mean lady took it from her.</p><p>Collective sighs of relief echoed throughout the hut. Inuyasha stared in amazement as the kid downed the entire cup of medicinal tea then turned his stunned gaze to the gently smiling woman before him.</p><p>“How did you know to do that?” he asked her, impressed. He knew Kagome had always been good with children, but he had no idea she knew such sneaky little tricks like that!</p><p>Kagome had the good graces to blush and she shrugged, though her smile was pleased.</p><p>“I wasn’t positive it would work,” she amended. “Toddlers like to copy those they admire, Inuyasha. By having you say that the drink is tasty, she wanted some for herself, too.”</p><p>Her expression became deadpan and she added on with a raised brow, “Before I took it away from her.”</p><p>“Pleh,” the aforementioned toddler suddenly said and tossed the clay cup right at Kagome. It hit her stomach and rolled into her lap; thankfully it was empty so nothing got on her clothes.</p><p>Inuyasha scowled. “Oi,” he protested. “What the hell—”</p><p>“Don’t, Inuyasha.” Kagome sighed and calmly handed the empty cup over to Kaede. “That’s what toddlers do. They throw things, and since she doesn’t have the words to say she didn’t like the taste, throwing the object it came from away from her gives the message loud and clear.”</p><p>“How do you know so much about children, Kagome?” Sango piped up, impressed with her friend’s seemingly endless knowledge of toddlers.</p><p>Again Kagome shrugged and flapped a hand in the air, however the flush on her face belied the way she so casually dismissed the comment.</p><p>“Oh, I’ve always loved kids, and we teenage girls just have some sixth sense, I suppose. I remember when Souta was little, too, and I learned a lot of tricks from Mama.”</p><p>Big blue eyes turned her way and Kagome instinctively smiled, reaching out to gently tap the girl’s nose.</p><p>The tot wrinkled her sought after nose and pushed Kagome’s hand away.</p><p>Kagome’s smile dimmed and she sighed, letting her hand drop.</p><p>“Inuyasha,” Kaede spoke up and all heads turned to the elderly priestess as she shifted into a more comfortable position. “Perhaps now would be a good time to explain how you came upon this little one.”</p><p>A high pitched, childish squeal punctuated that statement and the old woman smiled, her wizened face softening.</p><p>The reason for that gleeful sound sauntered a little closer and hopped up onto Inuyasha’s knee to investigate the new human. She giggled as Kirara sniffed at her face then licked her cheek in a fond “hello, tiny human.”</p><p>Nodding, Inuyasha watched the child and fire cat silently for a moment as he gathered his thoughts, his hand shooting out to catch her once again as she leaned out of his lap in her attempt to follow the cat demon as she trotted away. He scowled briefly but lowered her to the floor. Instantly the tot darted after the cat with a happy laugh, apparently uncaring about her current state of dress—or lack thereof.</p><p>Sango and Kagome dissolved into giggles as they watched the child scoot around bare as the day she was born while Inuyasha just shook his head, Miroku chucked, and Kaede sighed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Donned in a tiny yukata borrowed from one of the young mothers of the village, having tuckered herself out by chasing around Kirara and playing with Shippou – it was amazing how fast she’d warmed up to the young fox – the blue-eyed child now slumbered contentedly against the belly of a transformed Kirara, her cherubic face flushed and her hair a nest of wispy blonde curls. Kagome was still dying to brush it out, but the tot still wouldn’t let her, or anyone else that wasn’t Inuyasha, anywhere near her. It wasn’t a surprise she was distrustful, given the circumstances in which she’d been found. It was natural she would only trust the one who’d rescued her, bathed her, and provided food and shelter. She equated Inuyasha to safety, so it made sense she’d want to stay close to him.</p><p>Sitting by the fire and sipping hot cups of tea, Kagome and Sango both gazed at the child in question in quiet contemplation. Both were wrapped up in their own thoughts, however the former suspected they were very similar in origin.</p><p>The tot bundled up in red gave a gusty sigh and snuggled further into the cozy fabric before stilling once more, her breaths even and deep. Kirara snuffled her hair, gave her a quick nuzzle and then settled back down to continue her light nap. Kagome smiled, recalling how the little one had ended up swaddled comfortably in Inuyasha’s suikan with the hanyou nowhere in sight.</p><p>It hadn’t taken long at all for exhaustion to overtake the girl’s too thin and fevered body. Only after a mere few minutes of delighted play, during which Inuyasha explained how he’d found her, she’d abruptly plopped right down on her bottom and released a tongue-curling yawn, big blue eyes blinking sleepily. Kirara had taken it up on herself to be the child’s pillow and settled behind her and Inuyasha had chosen that moment to push to his feet with the announcement that he was going to take care of the bodies of the kid’s parents. He didn’t want the smell to attract unwanted youkai considering how close they were to the village. They’d all agreed and Miroku chimed that he would assist and say a blessing for the poor souls after they’d buried them.</p><p>It went unsaid, but Kagome and Sango would remain behind to keep on eye on her while Kaede ventured out to see if she could scrounge up any old and unwanted children’s necessities from the mothers of the village. No one had no idea how long the child would be staying, but in the meantime the least they could do was make her as comfortable as possible while they decided on a course of action.</p><p>Unfortunately, Inuyasha hadn’t gotten very far. He hadn’t even made it out the door before the drowsy child started fussing, apparently having spotted her doggie walking away from her and no doubt deducting that he was leaving. Kagome had watched, slightly amused despite herself, as Inuyasha’s ears flattened and he shot the child a panicked look. Taking that as her cue, she’d crawled across the floor and started tugging at Inuyasha’s hakama as great big crocodile tears glistened in those deep blue eyes.</p><p>With a grimace, Inuyasha had scooped her up, set her by Kirara again and once more tried to leave, but again he was stopped by tiny hands grabbing at his pants, soft little cries reaching his ears. He put her back by Kirara and went to leave again. She followed him.</p><p>This went on for several (highly amusing) minutes, in which each time Inuyasha deposited her and went to leave, she got right back up and followed after him. Eventually, fed up, the half-demon had sighed in resignation before wrapping her up in his suikan, set her down by the firecat one last time and then promptly plopped down beside her, arms crossed, annoyed scowl on his face and resolutely avoiding everyone’s laughing gaze.</p><p>Kagome had been unable to smother the snicker that escaped. Inuyasha had shot her a look full of warning before growling, “Not a word, wench.”</p><p>And so, reassured that her doggie wasn’t going anywhere without her, the child had finally cuddled up against her soft pillow, tucked securely in warm firerat, and quickly nodded off to sleep. Inuyasha had only waited another five minutes before standing up, grabbing a grinning Miroku by the front of his robes, and dragging him out of the hut, Shippou on their heels.</p><p>“So,” Sango suddenly piped up, bringing Kagome back to the present and thus confirming her suspicious they were thinking the same thing by continuing, “Now what?”</p><p>Heaving a sigh, Kagome shrugged as she cradled her tea in her lap, the beverage momentarily forgotten as she studied the sleeping toddler.</p><p>“I wish I knew,” she admitted, her brow furrowing slightly. “It throws a bit of a wrench into things, doesn’t it?”</p><p>Sango blinked. “A…wrench?”</p><p>Kagome waved her hand, dismissing the question. “Sorry. It just means it sort of makes things a bit more difficult now.”</p><p>Nodding, her friend once more turned maroon eyes toward the tiny girl.</p><p>“Yes,” she agreed. “Of course we can’t take her with us. While Shippou is still a child, he’s a least a youkai and can defend himself. She’s just…a defenseless human baby.”</p><p>The young woman sighed again. “Yeah, I thought about that, too. You’re right. It’s far too dangerous to bring her along, for a number of reasons I’m sure you’re already aware of.” She paused. “So…”</p><p>“So…”</p><p>The two women exchanged a glance. When Kagome wrinkled her nose and cast a glance at the door, Sango accurately understood what didn’t need to be said.</p><p>“He’s not going to like it,” she said.</p><p>Kagome closed her eyes, shoulders slumped. “But what choice do we have, Sango? Kaede doesn’t have the time to take care of a child. Plus, no offense to her of course, but she <em>is</em>, well…<em>old</em>. And she’s already so attached to Inuyasha, I have a feeling that if we tried to find her a family to take her in, it wouldn’t go very well. And also…”</p><p>She turned her gaze toward the tot in question, her face softening.</p><p>“She’s already been through so much,” she continued, voice soft. “I don’t want to traumatize her even more by dropping her off with strangers like so much rubbish and then just walking away. It just…it doesn’t sit right with me.”</p><p>Staring at her dear friend, Sango’s face softened into a smile of understanding. She wasn’t at all surprised that the younger woman wanted to help care for this suddenly parentless child. Kagome had such a big heart and Sango knew she’d always had a soft spot for children, always protecting them fiercely whenever they encountered one and making sure their needs came before her own. It was one of the many things she admired about her dear friend who was more like a sister to her. While Sango stared at Kagome staring so adoringly at the dozing little girl, the vision that came to the taijiya right at the moment solidified her decision to assist in caring for the child.</p><p>After all, perhaps it would give herself some practice when she had children of her own, maybe even with a certain violet-eyed monk with a hand that was cursed in more ways than one. A flush colored her cheeks and she ducked her head, but was unable to hide the smile that flirted with her lips.</p><p>“Sango? Are you alright?”</p><p>Her flush darkened and Sango cleared her throat.</p><p>“Oh, y-yes, Kagome, I’m fine. I was just…thinking.” Her gaze drifted back to the slumbering toddler and turned pensive again.</p><p>Kagome followed her gaze and smiled knowingly.</p><p>“Thinking about…a certain monk, perhaps?” she teased and then snickered when Sango coughed and gave her shoulder a playful shove.</p><p>“I know <em>you</em> were thinking about a certain <em>half</em>-<em>demon</em>,” Sango countered and couldn’t stop the grin from surfacing at the guilty flush that stained Kagome’s cheeks.</p><p>“Quiet, you,” the brown-eyed woman muttered but not without a fond smile. “Alright, so we’re <em>both</em> wistfully thinking about certain things concerning certain men, but at least…”</p><p>Her demeanor suddenly shifted and her shoulders drooped, her smile fading somewhat as a sigh whispered past her lips. Sango blinked, frowning at her friend’s sudden change in demeanor.</p><p>Biting her lip, Kagome directed her eyes back to the child and continued softly, “At least your thoughts are more likely to happen than mine.”</p><p>Heart aching for the girl, Sango scooted closer and put her hand on her friend’s shoulder, squeezing comfortingly.</p><p>“Oh, Kagome,” she breathed, truly wishing she could tell the girl differently, but they both knew there were too many complications for it to be truth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”</p><p>Shaking her head, touched at her friend’s concern, Kagome aimed a small, sad smile at the slayer, but it didn’t reach her eyes. She reached up and covered Sango’s hand with her own, squeezing gently.</p><p>“No need to apologize, Sango,” she assured. “I know you only want my happiness, just as I want yours. And besides…”</p><p>Smiling a bit more genuinely that time, Kagome turned her attention once more to the sleeping blue-eyed child.</p><p>“This will give me the chance to at least pretend it’s real, and I’ll take all that I can get before…”</p><p>Kagome trailed off but Sango didn’t need her to finish to understand what she didn’t say.</p><p>Eyes feeling hot, Sango offered a trembling smile and gathered the younger woman close into a warm embrace. Kagome readily returned it, so eternally grateful she had such a great friend like Sango to understand, support, and encourage her. </p><p>Breaking apart, they smiled at one another and then started giggling, both of them teary-eyed and looking like pathetic messes. In an unspoken agreement, the two women started smoothing down the others’ hair and making sure they looked presentable again, each woman thinking how lucky they were to have such a wonderful friend. Not long after the sound of quiet sniffling and the rustling of fabric drew their attention to the stirring bundle of firerat nestled against Kirara’s tummy.</p><p>Smiling and giving one last swipe of her face with her shirtsleeve, Kagome cleared her throat and stood up, padding quietly over to the duo and kneeling down. The tot was rousing from her nap and before she thought better of it Kagome placed a hand on her forehead. While it was nothing too worrisome yet, she was still flushed and too warm for her liking.</p><p>“Sango?” Kagome started and looked over her shoulder at the slayer. “Could you please get some water? We need to keep her hydrated.”</p><p>Nodding, the slayer stood up and padded across the room to grab the bucket.</p><p>“Of course, Kagome. I’ll be right back.” Sparing a moment to cast the girl a concerned frown, Sango swept out of the hut and hurried toward the village’s fresh water well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>